Misconceptions
by Malon1
Summary: What happens when Link thinks Zelda's in love with him but he's got feelings for someone else? Actually, this is more Humor/Romance. Please read, it's my first fic, I think it's pretty good! If you think it should have a different rating, put it in the re


Misconceptions

**Link's point of view

~~Malon's point of view

*~Zelda's point of view

Italics-thoughts

** "Hey! Hey lazybones, get up!"I buried my face into my pillow. "Navi, go away. Too tired. *YAWN* Gotta sleep…" I twisted myself into the direction of the fairy, just to see her bobbing up and down by the door. "You're not gonna trick me! I can see you're awake!" Pulling the thin blanket over my head, I began to snore. Loudly._Navi's soooo immature. She's just annoying. Heck, she's hardly a fairy at all! Just a little light bulb with-_**WHACK!**I bolted upright. "OWWWWWWWW!!!!! Ow ow ow ow OW! What did you do that for?!" I rubbed my head, I think she bruised it. "In case you're wondering Link, Princess Zelda wishes to see you,"Navi said in that horrible, ear-splitting voice. With that, she flew out the door. "Six years after I saved Hyrule, and I still havn't managed to get rid of that annoying fairy…"

"I heard that!" she shrieked from outside. "I hit you once, I'll do it again!" _Yeah, but I'll shoot you with the bow…._ "Coming Navi! Heh heh heh…"

*~ I paced around the courtyard. _He should be here by now, I sent The Great Deku Sprout the message five hours ago…_ "Excuse me, Princess." I spun around. "Oh, it's you, Frela. I thought you might have been Sir Link…" "Sir Link?" She smiled. "Honestly, Your Highness, you really should get your hearing checked.But please, don't stress over this matter. I'm sure Sir Link shall be here at any moment." I turned around to look inside the window._I should hope so…I have important matters to discuss with him…Very important._

** "C'mon Epona, faster!" Riding Epona is my favorite way to travel. Not only because it gets me where I'm going faster, also because it makes Navi scared. "Oooooh, Link! My stomach, please stop! Please!" "Don't try to trick me, fairies don't have stomachs. Besides, Zelda wanted us to get there as soon as possible. Faster Epona, Faster!" "Liiiiiiink!"

Navi now did what she always did when we rode. She dove inside my cap for safety as we approached the castle gates.

*~ "Princess! Sir Link has arrived!" Frela called. "He has? Oh, thank the golden goddesses! Bring him into the guest's hall,I'll be there quickly.I dashed to the door leading inside and ran down the long corridor. _Why do these halls have to be so long?_ Finally I reached the entrance to the guest's hall. Smoothing my dress and gown, I was ready to tell Link what he had been called for. I opened the door, and saw Link standing in the center. As usual, he was dressed in his Kokiri tunic and boots. "Greetings, Sir Link." I walked down the steps daintily, hoping not to destroy my ladylike appearance…

**She walked down the stairs, I think she was being more formal than usual. "How do you do, Princess?" I kneeled down and kissed her hand. _Nayru, WHAT AM I DOING?!? _" Link, I must tell you something very important," she said as I rose. "You see, I am in love with…" I didn't give her time to finish. "Oh, well I'll be darned! Navi's whispering something in my ear. She says that…um…Gerudo valley is being invaded by man eating cows! Gotta go, see you!" And I ran. I mean, RAN. Faster than I had ever in my whole life. I could hear her screaming to Frela, "Saddle up my steed, I must follow him!" That's when I really started to get worried. Zelda? In love with ME? Now that's not right. I had to tell Zelda the truth sooner or later, though, that I was in love with someone else. But not now!

~~_ You're such a pretty horse! _Brushing the horses in the stables is one of my favorite things to do when I'm bored. The horses are so peaceful. "Wanna go for a ride, little guy?" I saddled him up. "There you go," _That's strange…I thought I just heard someone call my name… _"MALON! HELP! HELP! SHE'S AFTER ME! LINK! Oh no, he must be in trouble! I burst out of the stables, just to see him riding up on Epona. Oh, he looked just like a knight in shining armor, riding upon his trusting horse, ready to sweep me off my- "Malon, you have to help me! Zelda's after me, HIDE ME!!!" "Alright alright! Get in the house, she won't find you now. Besides, you fit in with the Cuccos." I giggled. "Very funny," he replied sarcastically. "But I think she's gonna check all the buildings." He dismounted. I opened the door and shoved him through. "Hide in the hay!" I said just as Zelda rode up. "And who was that to, Malon?" She rose one eyebrow. I was dead. "Ummm… you know those annoying Cuccos! Always causing trouble…" I pressed my back against the door. " What are you hiding in there, Malon? Link is somewhere on this ranch, isn't he?" "Link? On Lon Lon Ranch? I haven't seen him in a week!" Zelda dismounted. Let me see what's behind that door." I kicked the door. Really hard, just to let Link know. "Um, sure." I opened the door. "Right this way, Princess." Zelda looked at me, she knew I was hiding something, and she knew it was Link. I closed the door behind us, and Zelda looked around the room. The hay pile rustled. _Oh no! Link stay down!!_ A Cucco flew out of the pile, and I gave a sigh of relief. "Malon, I'd like to look up in that room." She pointed to Ingo's bedroom. "Um, alright Zelda, just watch that first step. It's a doozy!" I was trying to be myself, but it just wasn't working. I'm a bad actress, you should know that already. Zelda Climbed up the stairs, and I followed.Zelda was going to open the door, when Link's head popped out of the hay stack. I motioned for him to get down. "Is everything alright, Malon?" I spun around. "Everything's fine!" She gave me that I know you're hiding something look. As she opened the door, Link ran out ouf the hay. I slapped my face. Zelda turned around. "I knew Link was hiding here!" She jumped down from the stairs. _I didn't know she could do that! _Well, following her lead, I jumped down too. She was already out the door when I jumped down. _Oooooh great, Link's really in deep now!_ Hesitantly, I opened the door. Zelda was yelling at him, why this and why that. Link finally opened his mouth. "Because I'm not in love with you Zelda! I love… well, I love Malon! That's right, I love Malon! And there's nothing you can do about it!" "Link…I-I love you too." I walked out, closing the door gently behind me. "Malon? I didn't want you to hear that…"

I ran into his arms, overwhelmed by my feelings. "Malon," he whispered. "Will you marry me?" Tears of joy began to stream down my face. "Yes, Link. I will." Zelda then came forward. "Alright, enough with this. Now can I say what would have been over with if you didn't lead me on this chase?" Link looked up. "Zelda, I know you're going to say you love me, but" "Love you? Link, you have it all wrong. I was going to say I was in love with someone else, we're getting married tomorrow. He said you did something to help him in the past, and he would like you to be the best man. Come to the castle so you two can meet again.

Later that day at the castle…

** "Link, Malon, I would like you to meet my fiancé, Brek. A tall guy walked out, he was kind of scrawny, and he had orange hair. _Funny, I don't recall – no, oh no, please Farore NO!_

Linkscreamedwithallthepowerleft inside of himasthemanslippedonthebunnyhood.


End file.
